The new Shinoa squad
by Owanosegirl
Summary: What if the events at the Nagoya airport never happend? What if, instead of running with Yuu and his friends, Mika had joined the humans? Let's find out!
1. Welcome home, Mika

Mika was sitting on the couch of Yuu's living room reading a book when the latter came home from work. Suddenly, Yuu appeared in front of him. Very close to him. How did he not noticed that Yuu had come home? Was he that focus on his book?

Putting his book down, he looked up at Yuu. "Oh! Yuu-chan! Welcome home!"

"I'm home!" he told the young vampire. And then added:"I wanted to ask you something."

"You don't waste time, don't you? So, what is it?" he asked with a smile.

"Shinoa and the others invited us to dinner? Wanna come with me?"

Mika's smile immediately vanished. Dinner? It's not like he didn't want to come, but, he knew he couldn't.

"Yuu-chan, I... I can't. I can't come and just sit here and not be eating." he said in a sad voice. It was better that he just stayed here, alone, since he could no longer eat and drink the same things as humans. Surely, Yuu-chan and his friends would understand, right?

"It will be alright." He said. "Besides," he added in a small voice. "You have your bottles, right?" Oh yeah, the bottles that Yuu had filled with his blood for Mika in case he got thirsty and he was not there to feed him.

"I... I do," he said slowly. "But... In front of them? I can't. I just can't. That will only show them that I'm a monster."

Hands on his hips, Yuu sighed:"They don't see you as a monster, neither do I. And I don't want to see you in pain. Besides, between drinking from a bottle and bitting me in front of them, what do you choose?"

"Can I say neither?"

"Nope!"

"I thought so. Well, I guess I can bring a bottle."

And he secretly thought of ways to drink the bottle when no one was watching. He didn't want to do it in front of Yuu, or Yuu's friends.

In the late afternoon, Yuu and Mika left for Shinoa's apartment, the bottle sitting in Yuu's backpack. Behind Yuu, Mika was walking slowly. He couldn't think about anything but what Yuu's friends would think of him, a vampire, someone who was their enemy by nature, even if he was now with the humans. And that was making him nervous. And if it was still possible, his heart would probably be beating at tremendous speed right now.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached Shinoa's and apartment block. When they reached the door, Yuu turned toward Mika and said:"Wait here for a moment." Mika looked at the other with confusion clearly shown in his crimson eyes. But he complied anyway.

Yuu walked into the small apartment, where everyone was getting ready. When the door opened, they all looked at Yuu. "Mika is right outside the door," he told them. "Get ready. We will give him the surprise of his life."

Meanwhile, outside the door, Mika was still patiently waiting, unaware of the party that was about to begin. But Yuu told him to wait here, and so he will.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door opened again. Mika was now sitting on the floor, obviously bored. Yuu held out his hand for him. Mika took it and stood up. "Ready?" Yuu asked as he was about to open the door. Mika nodded slightly, still not understanding what was going on.

With a smile, Yuu opened the door, and...

"Surprise!" everyone cried happily. And, hanging on the kitchen wall, there was a banner with "Welcome home, Mika" written on it. And even though it did not really show on Mika's face, Yuu could tell that he liked it. That he felt happy, accepted. And so he considered it a success. Now, if only he could make Mika smile, get him to admit his feeling, that would be a bigger success. Because the blond rarely even smile these days, never speak about his feelings. All that matter to him is Yuu. And Yuu needed to get him to realize that he mattered too.

They all sat at the table, with plates full of food. And in front of Mika, there was a glass with some red liquid, obviously blood. Yuu's blood. He looked away and blushed. Yuu managed to make a little bit normal, even though it still felt weird to him. To think that he was drinking Yuu's blood, even indirectly. But Yuu didn't seem bothered by that. He didn't seem to care.

As they ate, the humans were talking. Shinoa then tell Mika about how Kimizuki kicked Yuu's ass in training the day before (and Mika had to admit: He wished he had seen that). And of course, Yuu tried to deny, saying that it was sheer luck and that he was cheating... And everyone laughed at that. And Yuu would have felt offended if it was not for Mika's laughing. Something he had not heard in ages. Well, maybe he could let it pass. But then, Shinoa asked Mika to tell them about his childhood with Yuu. And the blonde took advantage of this to tell them embarrassing facts about Yuu, which caused everyone at the table to laugh.

Meanwhile, the glass in front of Mika was still left untouched. Yuu simply thought of it as Mika not feeling thirsty, until he saw Mika discreetly look at the glass. And he could tell that he wanted it. But, as he thought, Mika refused to do it in front of the squad. "That idiot," he thought. He then bent down toward Mika and said in a low voice so that the others would not hear:"Mika, you can drink it you know. No one is going to judge you for that. And I can tell that you want it. Don't put yourself in unnecessary pain." Mika shook his head. No. He couldn't do that. No matter what Yuu said. Yuu sighed, defeated. He would just let him have his way, for now. Because he knew that he would do it, eventually.

And by now, everyone was looking at them, which only made things harder for Mika. He wanted the blood, he needed it, badly. But, despite the painful ache in his throat, he still couldn't do it. Yes, he did drink human blood, more than once, but that didn't make it easier. He still couldn't do it in front of people. Because he didn't want anyone to see him do it. It was also the reason he always drank Yuu's blood from his neck, whenever he bit him. That way, the other wouldn't see him.

It was only when he saw that everyone was busy chatting in the living room that he finally surrendered to his thirst. He took the glass and started to drink, finishing it in a matter of seconds. And immediately felt much better.

And when Yuu looked back and saw the now empty glass, he smiled, glass that Mika wasn't making himself suffer from a need that he had no control on.

When it was time for the cake, everyone went back to the table, sitting at their previous places, while Kimizuki went to get the cake. Said cake also had the "Welcome home, Mika" written on it in icing. "I suggest that our special guest cut the cake," Shinoa said as she gave the knife to Mika, who cut it into five equal parts. The lavender-haired girl looked at him with curiosity. "The cake is only for you. I can't have it," was Mika's answer. They all looked at him with pity, as they realized that it must have been hard for him to sit there with them, without being unable to eat and drink the same as them. But Mika was used to it.

After that, Shinoa stood up on her chair and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Everyone's listening to me? Good. I have an announcement to make." She pulled a paper from her pocket, a letter. "It was a letter from Lieutenant Colonel Guren. It says "I, Guren Ichinose, announces that, from now on, Mikaela Hyakuya will be joining the Hiiragi Shinoa Squad." That's all." Everyone was silent at this announcement. And then, Yuu took Mika in his arms, a smile on his face. "You heard that, Mika? You're part of the team now!" And Mika couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"Another thing!" Shinoa said again. "Wait here!" She walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later, holding a package in her hands. "Here," she said, giving the package to Mika. The vampire took it with a questioning look in his eyes. And then opened it.

Inside the package, there were a uniform, one that was identical to Yuu's. So, he truly was part of their team now. Maybe he did belong there, with his Yuu-chan and the humans that were his new family.


	2. First training with the squad

Yuu walked into Mika's bedroom, going to walk him up. Today they were going together to the JIDA headquarter. Today was Mika's first day as a member of their squad. And so, they agreed to meet in the training room to train as a new team. They wanted Mika to learn to work with them and get used to working as a team, since he always, or almost, worked solo when he was with the vampires. So he didn't really know much about teamwork. But that was about to change.

He knocked at the door. "Mika! Wake up! It's time!" No answer. He opened the door and walked toward Mika's bed. The blonde was still deeply asleep, showing no signs of waking up. He shook him by the shoulders. "Mika! Wake up!" He finally got a reaction. The blonde opened his eyes and looked at Yuu, still half-asleep. And Yuu had to admit that he looked cute like that. "Huh? What? Yuu-chan?" He rubbed his eyes to wake up. "What is it?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? Today, we're going to train with my... No... Our squad." he told him. "Now, you should get dressed up so we can leave before we're late. Also, I kind of want to see you in your new uniform."

"Fine," Mika grumbled as he got up. He then took his new uniform and went into the bathroom to change.

He put on the uniform and tied his hair in a short ponytail and then looked at his reflection in the mirror (Yes, vampires do have a reflection.) It seemed weird to him. He was a vampire, humanity enemy, and yet, there he was, wearing the JIDA uniform. Him, a vampire, working with the humans. He never thought of that as a possibility. Yet, it happened. And today, he was going to his first training as a member of the Shinoa squad. Also, he had to admit; this uniform did look good on him. And he could almost forget that he was a vampire. If it was not for the red eyes, fangs, and the tips of his pointy ears now visible. Not to mention that he was getting thirsty again. Thirsty for blood. And he knew he was better to take care of that need before they leave.

He then heard a knock on the door. "Mika?" came Yuu's voice from the outside. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Coming!" He then walked out of the bathroom.

Yuu looked at Mika in his new uniform and smiled. "Looks good on you." Mika blushed. Yuu-chan thought he looked good in this uniform? Well, Yuu wouldn't lie to him, right? So he guessed that was true.

"So, shall we go?" Yuu asked. But before he could move, he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked to see that it was Mika. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. He could also notice that the vampire seemed nervous.

"Huh, Yuu-chan, before we leave... Can I have... Can I have some blood?" He said the last part in a small voice, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh! Yeah, right," he said, immediately accepting Mika's request. He could not deny him what he needed. So he complied. "Come here," he said, unbuttoning the collar of his uniform and turned his head to the side to give him better access.

Mika obeyed. He placed himself in front of Yuu and put his arms around the boy's shoulders. He gave a small lick to Yuu's neck, and bit into the soft skin, drinking the delicious blood in small sips. And it was soon over. Mika pulled away from Yuu's neck, saying softly:"Sorry... And thank you."

"No problem," Yuu said. "Now, ready to go?"

"Yeah... Let's go."

Yuu and Mika left their apartment and started to walk toward the JIDA headquarter. And with every step they made, Mika was getting more and more nervous. Despite the letter that said that he was now part of the JIDA, and despite having an access card, he still felt like an outsider, an enemy. He stopped walking. Which didn't go unnoticed by Yuu. Feeling Mika's anxiety, Yuu took Mika's hand in his, reassuring him. "It's gonna be alright. You're one of us. They can't hurt you. And if they try, they will have to deal with me. So, don't worry." They started walking again. And after a few more minutes, they got to their destination.

In front of the gates, there was a soldier on guard. "Prove your identity," he told the boys. Yuu showed him his card. "Soldier Hyakuya? Alright. You can go in." Yuu elbowed Mika, telling him to do the same. And so, Mika showed his card, his hands trembling. "Oh, yeah, you're the vampire boy that the higher ups talked about. You can go in."

Yuu and Mika walked inside the building and went to the training room. And everyone was already there. When Shinoa noticed them coming she said:

"Okay! Now that everyone's here, let's group in pairs for this training! Choose your partner!" Yuu took Mika by the arm. "I pick Mika!" he said, even though it was obvious with him holding his arms. And everyone already figured out that he would choose Mika.

"No..." Mika said softly. He couldn't. He couldn't risk hurting his Yuu-chan. Or hurting one of their teammates.

"Huh?" Yuu asked, confuse.

"No!" Mika repeated, louder this time. "I... I can't!" he said, running out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

After some time, Yuu began to talk again. "I'll go talk to him," he said, leaving the room.

He found Mika hanging against the wall, his eyes down. He walked toward him. "Mika?" Said blonde looked up, meeting Yuu's eyes. "Yuu-chan?"

Yuu moved until he was standing next to Mika. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry to have worried you. It's just that... I thought that I could do it... That I could train with everyone... But I can't..."

"Mika..."

"I can't, Yuu-chan! I can't risk hurting you! Or our family! Or anyone!"

He was taken aback when Yuu suddenly took him into his arms, petting his back, his voice soft and comforting.

"You won't hurt us, I trust you. Don't you trust us? Don't you have faith in our strength? Mika, we're soldiers trained to fight vampires. We even fought nobles. We will be alright."

"I trust you," was all that Mika said.

Yuu then said in a voice even softer than before:"You really turned into a crybaby while we were apart, didn't you?"

That made Mika laugh. The fact that he could still cry only proved that he still had some of his humanity left. That he didn't lose his heart.

After that, they went back into the training room. And everyone waited for them to come back before starting the training.

"Mika-kun, are you alright?" Yoichi asked Mika. The latter nodded and simply said:"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that. It's my fault if everyone has been delayed."

"Oh, come on. No one's mad at you," Yuu said. "So, let's do it, shall we?" Everyone nodded.

They all placed themselves in different parts of the room. In the corner of the room, Yuu and Mika stood face-to-face, their swords ready.

"Ready, Mika?"

"Yeah... Let's go! And don't go cry to me when you lose."

"As if I would lose."

They fought with all their strength for a good ten minutes. And, despite Mika's vampire strength, he still had a hard time keeping up with Yuu. Both boys seemed equal in term of power, even without Yuu using the power of his demon. And after another ten minutes of fighting, they fell on the floor, exhausted.

"It's a draw!" Shinoa said. The others stood by her side. And Yuu noticed the smirk on Kimizuki's face.

"Can't defeat a vampire, Baka Yuu?"

"Shut up, Stupid!"

They started to fight, with Yoichi trying to separate them.

Shinoa and Mitsuba started to laugh, with Mika soon joining them. And Mika realized that this was the place the truly belonged. His place was never with the vampires. He could never be like them. But, with the humans, with his Yuu-chan and his new family, he could be his true self, he no longer had to hide his feelings. He was not an outsider with them. He was part of their family. And knowing that was more than enough for Mika.

Because he now knew, that while he was no longer human, his heart was still the same.

And in his heart, he felt the same toward these humans that he did with Akane and the others.

Love. Love for his family.

Finally, after all this time, he could let go of the past. And live for the future.

A future with a new family, who truly cared for him.

And one day, for sure, he would see his old family again in the heaven.


	3. Sleepover

Yuu, Mika, and their friends were sitting in Yuu's and Mika's living room, dressed in night clothes. The rest of the squad had been invited to spend the night at their house for a sleepover. And they accepted without hesitation, eager to get to know Mika better. They wanted to know more about the boy Yuu spoke so fondly about. After all, he was also part of their family.

And so they were there, with sleeping bags gathered around the living room, snacks in front of them (Mika had one of his blood bottles), and a movie that no one was watching playing on tv. Well, they did start watching that movie, but, after only a few minutes, they stopped paying attention to it. Mika had found a board game and so they decided to play it, the movie still playing in the background, forgotten.

"Yeah! I win, suckers!"

"Cheater!"

"You're just mad you lost."

"As if. I should have won."

"Yep. Definitively mad."

"Yuu-chan is a sore loser."

"Shut up, Mika!"

They all laughed. Even Yuu, who was still that he didn't win, eventually joined them. He felt so happy to have Mika by his side, while he never thought that it would happen. He couldn't be more grateful that he was right now. Having Mika back with him was a dream come true, something he always wished after he learned that the blonde was still alive. And now that he was back with him, he would never let him leave his side. Ever.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" suddenly came Shinoa's voice. They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes. All except Mika, who didn't know what would eventually come. He only thought that this game could be a chance for him to know everyone a bit more. "I like that idea. That way I can learn more about all of you," he said with a smile. "You're going to regret that," Yuu said to him. "Shinoa's going to ask you very personal questions that you wouldn't like to answer." Mika blinked a few times and looked at Yuu with confusion showing in his eyes. What did Yuu mean by that?

He found out really soon.

Without caring about everyone's protests, Shinoa simply said:"I start! Mika-san, Truth or Dare?"

"Me? Huh? Truth."

"You will regret that," he heard Yuu tell him.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, still confused.

"Have You and Yuu-san kissed yet?" Both Yuu's and Mika's faces turned red as these words.

"What kind of question is that?!" Yuu asked.

"Me and Yuu-chan... Kissing..." Mika said to himself. "I never kissed Yuu-chan, nor did I thought about that." A lie. He did imagine him and Yuu-chan kissing, but it always nothing more than a fantasy. So, him saying that he never kissed Yuu was not a lie.

"Okay, Mika-san, your turn."

"Huh," he looked around the room. Choosing Yuu would be the easy way, but he wanted to learn more about his new family. "Yoichi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said. "What do you think of me?"

Yoichi smiled and answered with "You're someone who are genuinely kind, who cared about those who are dear to him, someone that we can and do trust. You're our family." Mika started to cry, clearly affected by these words. "He totally got you," Yuu said. "That's the Mika I remembered and loved. That's who you truly are. Nothing can change that." He then noticed Mika's tears "Why are you crying?" Mika wiped his tears and smiled at Yuu. "I'm not crying because I'm sad, that's the opposite, I'm really, truly happy, I never thought that someone could think that of me. When I was in Sanguinem, the children there only feared me, like any vampire, and in front of the other vampires, I had to hide my emotions, act cold and don't show anything. But, for the first time in years, I can let go of that mask, and finally be the real me."

After that, they kept playing the game until everyone had his/her turn at least three times. By then, even Mika avoided picking "Truth" when it was Shinoa's turn.

And, when it was Shinoa's turn again, Yuu totally didn't expect that turn of events, even if it was Shinoa.

"Yuu-san, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

He could see her smirk. And had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay. So," She leaned toward him. "I dare you to kiss Mika-san."

"Kiss... Kiss Mika?!" he said, shocked.

"Kiss me?!"

This was the return of the red-faced Yuu and Mika.

"Yes! Yes! A kiss! Come on, kiss him!"

Yuu and Mika looked at each other, still blushing like crazy.

"Fine," he sighed. "Close your eyes," he told Mika.

He leaned forward, his heart beating like crazy. He was nervous, really nervous. It would be his first kiss. He didn't know if it was Mika's a well, but he could see that the blonde was as nervous as he was. Finally, he put his hands on Mika's face, and their lips connected, eyes closed.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and when they opened their eyes again, they could see everyone looking at them, blush evident on their face. Except for Shinoa who smirked. It was clearly what she wanted from the beginning.

"Well, well, looks like you did it."

"Yeah, sure. Now can we stop with that game?"

Everyone agreed.

So, late that night, everyone was laying in their sleeping bags, and yet, they were not sleeping. "You know what else we do on a sleepover?" Shinoa asked them. They all shook their heads. "We tell horror stories!"

"Ho... Horror stories!" said Yoichi, his voice and body shaking. He was clearly afraid. "Yeah. Stories about ghosts, haunted house, zombies, and other scary things that will keep you awake all night."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

They all told a story, and with each one of them, Yoichi was getting progressively more scared.

"I'm totally not getting any sleep tonight!" he cried, scared.

"I'm sure you will be able to sleep," Mika said. "Just remember yourself that these things are not real. They are just stories."

Later, everyone was now asleep. Even Yoichi who said that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep was sleeping soundly. The only ones still asleep were Yuu and Mika. The two Hyakuyas were laying in their sleeping bags, still wide awake.

"So, what did you think of this?" Yuu asked Mika. "I liked it. I never went to a sleepover, so I didn't know what to expect, but I had a lot of fun with everyone. And I learned a lot about everyone. Like that they think of me as someone kind and trustworthy, and that I'm part of their family. And Yuu-chan kissed me."

"Don't talk about that! By the way, was that your first kiss?"

"Actually, my first kiss was Krul, the vampire queen who turned me. She gave me her blood through a kiss."

"Oh, really?" He didn't know that.

"Yeah. But that was not enjoyable, not a bit. That kiss with you was truly amazing. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. To be honest, it was my first kiss, so I had no experience. I was afraid you would hate it."

"I was nervous too," Mika admitted. But he wouldn't say that it was because he wanted that. He didn't want to admit that he loved Yuu and wanted them to kiss. He would tell him, eventually.

Later, they were still awake, even though they were starting to feel sleepy.

"What do think of going to your first mission with us Saturday?" he asked, his voice starting to get weak with tiredness.

"I look forward to it. I will show these vampires that I'm not with them, that I was never like them, and will never be like them. That I belong with the humans. Because I didn't lose my humanity... And my heart. I am human at heart. And that's all that matter to me."

"Yeah," Yuu said, his eyes closing, sleep coming to claim him. He felt asleep, his breathing calm and steady. Mika smiled and petted the dark hair. "Goodnight, Yuu-chan," he said.

And not more than a few minutes later, Mika joined everyone in sleep realm.

And he smiled, happier that he have been in years.


	4. Going to fight vampires with the humans

Mika was in the bathroom, putting on his uniform, with the hat, and the cloak. Today, he was going to his first mission as a member of the JIDA. He would no longer have to pretend, pretend that he was with the vampires. It won't matter if he killed vampires. They might see him as a traitor, but he couldn't care less. He remembered the promise that He and Yuu had made, the promise that they would kill every vampire. Even if they weren't strong enough to get their revenge, to kill Ferid and make him pay for what he did to their family, they could still kill the weaker vampires. One less vampire meant more chance of survival for the humans. They had to protect the innocents.

"Mika!" he heard Yuu call him from the outside. "Are you ready? We're going!" Mika finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah! Let's go kill some vampires!... But, not me, of course."

"Of course, we won't kill you, you're our ally, not our enemy."

They left their apartment and went to the JIDA headquarter to meet with everyone and learn more about their mission.

When they got there, everyone was already gathered in front of the building. They joined with Shinoa and the others. "Did it begin yet?" Yuu asked the lavender-haired girl. "No, you're just in time. It was just about to start."

Just as she said that, Guren started to speak:

"Listen everyone! Our mission is to eliminate the vampires roaming around Tokyo. And we will all come back here alive and victorious! There will be no casualties!"

"No casualties?" Mika said under his breath. "How can he be so sure?"

Yuu put an arm around Mika's shoulders. "There can be casualties, sure, but we will do everything in our power to protect our comrades."

"Yeah... Let's protect everyone."

"Hey, Baka-Yuu, listen to me!" he heard Guren yell at him. "We will meet at this old abandoned hotel near Tokyo! Don't forget!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it!" he then added in a lower voice. "Baka Guren."

"That's rude, Yuu-chan," he was lectured by Mika. "You should respect your superiors."

"Yeah, Mom, understood." He stuck out his tongue at him.

"Very mature," and yet, he still found him funny.

Yuu and his squad gathered inside a car, with Kimizuki driving it. When Yuu suggested that he could drive, everyone panicked and yelled:"No!"

At that, Yuu got upset and sulked during part of the journey. And despite Mika's best attempts at cheering him up, Yuu was still depressed. Why no one trusted him? Just because he had a record of crashing into things (and nearly running over people) when he was driving, didn't mean he couldn't drive. They should give him his chance. He was not that bad at driving ("Yeah, sure, Yuu-chan," was Mika's answer when Yuu told him that.)

The drive toward the meeting point took a few hours. When they reached their destination, the sun was already down, and night would soon fall. Kimizuki parked the car, and everyone walked into the old hotel. They then joined with those who were already gathered in the dining room. "Oh, the team of brats is here," Guren said, smirking. "Who are you calling a brat, Baka Guren?" Yuu yelled, angry. "Hey, respect your superiors, stupid brat!" was the man reply. They were then interrupted by a muffled laugh. They turned their head in the direction of the sound. And they realized that it was Mika, who was trying to hide his amusement. "Hey, what's so funny?!" Yuu asked, slightly angry that Mika was laughing at him, but also glad to hear that sound. "Well, you have to admit, you are a brat. A little kid who can't take care of himself." Yuu walked toward the blonde, standing strong in front of him. "Oh yeah?" he asked, poking at Mika's chest. "Have you forgot who is taking care of your needs? You say that I can't take care of myself, but, what about you, Mika?" The blonde didn't know what to respond to that. It was true that his life depended on Yuu, that he needed his blood to survive and be strong enough to protect him, but, on the other hand... "Maybe, but I'm also the one who cook your meals, do your laundry, make your bed, and pretty do everything in the apartment. So, what do you say to that?" He smiled, fangs poking out of his lips. Yuu didn't reply.

"You're a lucky kid," Goshi told him. "I would love to have a cute wife taking care of me." Yuu and Mika blushed heavily. "A... What?" Meanwhile, Mika was thinking about the kiss he and Yuu shared during that game of Truth and Dare. His official first kiss, since the one with Krul didn't really count as one.

He heard Yuu say:"Mika's not my wife! We are not even dating!"

"But, aren't you too living together?" the man replied.

"Yes, as a family! Right, Mika?"

"Huh? What did you say?" He didn't listen.

"Just because we're living together doesn't mean we're married, right? There are people living together without being a couple, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Mika answered immediately. "He called me Yuu-chan's wife... Somehow, I like that idea." He thought with a smile. And Yuu could see it. "You seem happy. What is it that you're thinking about?" Mika turned his head, looking away, and said:"Nothing, nothing special. I was just thinking that I'm happy to be with you." Not a lie. He truly was happy to be with his Yuu-chan after being separated for so long. "I'm happy to be with you too."

Around half an hour later, everyone was now there, and Guren could explain the plan of action. "Tomorrow, early in the morning, we will launch our attack. The vampires should normally be asleep at this hour, which will help us with the surprise effect and give us an advantage." Mika nodded. It was true that vampire usually slept during the morning, instead of at night. When he was with them, they usually attacked during the afternoon, not during the morning, since most of them were asleep. He was an exception. Not only he didn't sleep when he was with the vampires since he was always keeping his guard on, but, ever since he came to live with Yuu, he slept during the night, like him. "Tonight, we will keep our guard on, since the vampires will certainly try to attack us during our sleep."

After the mission briefing, they split up and went to the hotel rooms to get some rest. The Shinoa squad, except Yoichi who was on guard duty with Shinya, went to some of the rooms. In one, there were the boys, and Shinoa and Mitsuba went in the neighboring room. In the boys room, there were two double beds and a sofa bed. While Kimizuki went in one of the bed, Yuu and Mika shared the other one. They fell asleep fast, trying to get as much sleep as they could.

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Yoichi and Shinya kept watch of any treat that would show.

Everything was pretty calm for an hour or two, until...

"Vampires!" Yoichi yelled to his partner. "They're coming this way!" Shinya looked in the same direction as Yoichi was, and saw that, indeed, the vampire army's planes were coming their way. A few of them. They were under attack.

"Yoichi-kun, we have to warn everyone."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Mika has been alerted by a sudden presence near. As a vampire, he tended to sleep lightly and was easily awaken by sounds or lights. So, this presence didn't go unnoticed by him. "Vampires... They're near us... I have to warn Yuu-chan and the others," he said to himself. He shook Yuu by the shoulder to wake him up. Yuu opened his eyes and sat up. He then turned to look at Mika.

"Mika, why are you waking me up at this hour?"

"There are vampires nearby. I can sense their presence. We have to warn everyone."

Yuu didn't need to be told twice. He got up and said in a loud voice. "Hey, Kimizuki, wake up!" That worked. The taller boy woke up, clearly annoyed at being awoken so early. "What is your problem, stupid, can't read the time?" he asked. "We know what time it is," Mika said. "Vampires are close, we have to warn everyone and get ready to fight," he added. And Kimizuki realized the situation. The boys took their weapon and left their room. They ran toward every room to tell everyone to get ready. After that, everyone walked outside of the hotel.

Outside, Yoichi and Shinya, along with a few people that were alerted by the sound of the planes, were waiting outside. And soon, the enemy planes came into view, now close enough for everyone to be able to see them. "They're coming! Get ready!" was Shinya's orders. Everyone took their weapon, ready to fight.


	5. Mika the traitor

"They're coming! Get ready!" was Shinya's orders. Everyone took their weapon, ready to fight.

The vampires jumped out of the planes, and their road was quickly blocked by the human army. "Oh, look at that!" one of the vampires said, smiling. "A bunch of livestock? Do they really think they can defeat us?" another one said. "Well, they can try if they want. It's not like they have any chance. We, vampires, are superiors to humans in every way." They spoke with so much arrogance, and that same arrogance could also mean their doom. Because, while vampires were far stronger than humans, they were arrogant, proud, and tended to underestimate their human opponents. Not to mention that said human had a vampire on their side. And a pretty strong one on top of that. Despite what the vampires thought, the humans did have a chance.

"Everyone! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

They all ran toward their enemies, with the vampires doing the same. Yuu and Mika fought side to side, protecting each other, neither of them wanting to lose the other.

Mika was fighting some vampires, killing those who got close to him and Yuu. Even though he was killing his own kind, these vampires were certainly not his comrades. He had no qualms killing them. They could call him a traitor, and maybe he was, but he didn't care. He would betray anyone to protect his comrades, his family.

At first, the vampires that Mika was fighting thought that they were dealing with a mere human. But when they saw Mika's red eyes, his pointy ears, and fangs, they realized their mistake. But too late. They barely had the time to realize their mistake that they were already dead.

Another vampire that was close by shouted at Mika, furious:"You... You little traitor! What are you doing with the livestock?!" But Mika didn't care and simply killed him, not showing a hint of mercy to the other vampire. He then said, more to himself than the dying vampire. "A traitor, really?" Well, maybe it was true. But he was never with the vampires in the first place, anyway. Besides, he always hated vampires, ever since he learned of their existence and was taken to Sanguinem as livestock. And now, there were nothing keeping him from killing every single of them. Maybe not the progenitors, but he could at least take care of the lower vampires. The weaker ones would not be a problem to him.

Another vampire launched at him, murderous intents showing in its red eyes. "Traitor! Livestock protector! Die!" As he tried to kill Mika, the blonde simply avoided his attacks. And then, with a simple sword swipe, he ended its life. "I am not a "Livestock protector" as you said. Because these humans are no livestock. They're my comrades, my family. People that I will protect no matter what," he said that more for himself than the vampire, who was dead anyway. But the young vampire didn't noticed that there was another treat was just behind him. "Mika-san, watch out!" he heard Shinoa call to him.

He managed to dodge the first attack and avoid losing his head in the process, but the second one was too fast for him. And before he had the time to dodge it, a sword thrust aimed to his arm. And it got cut. He fell on the ground, his dismembered arm laying next to him, nearly unconscious. "Mika!" Yuu, who had witnessed the scene, cried in fear. Afraid of what could happen to Mika. He ran toward the vampire who hurt Mika, fueled by rage and his desire to protect. "Die!" he screamed as he killed the vampire, who turned to ash. "Yuu-san, we will take care of the other vampires! Take care of Mika-san!" He nodded. "That was what I was going to do!" He then knelt next to the blonde. He picked up Mika's arm who was laying on the ground and reattached it. And, when he saw the state his friend was in, he panicked. "Mika, hold on!" He rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm to the injured vampire. "Here, drink. That will help you heal." Mika grabbed the arm and sank his fangs into it.

Mika drank for a short while, regaining his strengths with every sip. Once he was done, he removed his fangs from Yuu's arm, who already started to heal. He got back to his feet and helped Yuu do the same. "Let's go help the others, Yuu-chan," he said. "Yeah, but this time, I'm not letting you of my sight, not even a bit. There is no way I'll let you get hurt again. I'll protect you, Mika." They went back to the others to help them defeat the remaining vampires.

Once all the vampires were defeated, they went back to the hotel to rest a little before going back to Shibuya.

This time, it was Mika who was on guard duty. And Yuu has decided to join him and spend the rest of the night with him. They sat next to each other on the ground in front of the hotel. At first, there were no words exchanged between the two who simply sat in the silence. Then, after more than half an hour of pure silence, Yuu started to talk:

"So, what did you think of your first mission with us?"

"I can't say I hated fighting and killing vampires. Sure, I would have loved not to lose an arm, but at least, I could fight with you, and protect you."

"Same for me. But I wished I could protect you from that vampire who hurt you."

"It's not your fault, Yuu-chan."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts."

After a while, Mika spoke again:

"I missed you. When I was in Sanguinem, after we've been separated, I still thought about you, I wanted to see you, and I realized just how much you mattered to me. And how much I loved you."

"I missed you too, you know. When I escaped Sanguinem, alone, and thought you were death, there were only one thing in my mind: Revenge. I wanted to get revenge for your death, yours, Akane's, and the kids'. And I was overwhelmed by guilt. The guilt of being the only one to survive. But, when I found out you were still alive, my life mission changed from "Killing all the vampire" to "Save Mika." I wanted to rescue you from the vampires, and have you by my side again. I love you too. I love you so much."

They kissed, and this time, it was not a dare. It was their own feelings speaking through it. It was a true love kiss. And they didn't care if their love was forbidden. After all, who had the right to tell them who they could and couldn't love?

In the morning, they left the hotel and started the journey back to Shibuya. On the drive home, Yuu and Mika fell asleep. No one dared to wake them up. They figured the two were exhausted from the attack and keeping guard during the night. Well, they thought the boys were keeping guard, but they simply spent that time talking, and kissing. They would certainly not have noticed if someone came to attack again. Not that it mattered. No one, human or vampire, came close to their hotel.

A few hours later, Yuu and Mika were finally back home. And they barely got inside the house that Yuu started to assault Mika with kisses. Meanwhile, one of his hands was in Mika's hair, untying the ribbon that was holding the blond's ponytail. After that, he started unbuttoning the collar of his uniform, before being stopped by Mika. "Yuu-chan, wait! Slow down! Not here!" It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, but the place was a little inappropriate. Smirking, Yuu brought his mouth close to Mika's ear and said:"So, what about we continue upstairs? In my bedroom." Mika blushed and simply followed Yuu into said bedroom. And it wasn't long before the clothes ended up on the floor...


	6. Epilogue: Mika the human

Five years had passed since Mika had joined the humans and he and Yuu started dating. They were still a couple, even after all these years and, were even closer than before, if that was possible. Mika was still a vampire, but there were researches on a way to turn him back to a human being. And Yuu helped with said researches, as he wanted to help Mika. He knew that the blonde wanted to be human again and grow old with him. And Yuu wanted nothing more than Mika's happiness. The other gave him so much; he owned him that. And he had a plan for when Mika is human again. Which, he knew, would not take much longer. He knew that the researchers were almost there.

Indeed, a few days later, Yuu and Mika have been summoned to Guren's office.

Once the two boys walked into the room, the older man simply told them. "Sit down." And so they did, sitting in the chairs in front of Guren's desk. "Let's begin already. The researchers just told me that they found a cure to vampirism. Which mean that Mika can be human again if he wants to." Both Yuu and Mika jumped for joy. "If I want to? Of course, I want to be human again! I waited all these years for a chance like that! If I become human again, then I can grow old with Yuu-chan, without worrying about him dying while I stay the same. I know that I am years behind on a physical level, but I will grow, right?" He looked at Guren with hope in his eyes. And Yuu was the same. "If the operation works, then yes, your body will begin to grow starting from where it stopped. But, know that this operation may not work. There is still a chance that nothing will happen."

With concern in his voice, Yuu asked:"Is Mika going to die if this operation fails?"

"Very unlikely. I can happen. But the most likely option would be for the vampire blood in Mika's body to interfere with the operation."

"What do you mean?" Mika asked, confused.

"In short, this operation is a transfusion. We use human blood and inject it into your veins, and it spreads through your whole body. If it is a success, your vampire DNA is replaced by human DNA."

After he had finished with the explanations, he asked Mika:"Do you still want to do it?"

Mika nodded without hesitation. He won't change his mind. Not now that he had a chance, even small, to be human again.

The operation was scheduled for the next Monday. During the day of waiting, Mika had to go several times to the JIDA headquarter, where he was subjected to examinations.

And so, the day of the operation, Yuu and Mika were in front of the military hospital. Mika had a bag with him because they told him that he would probably stay a few days at the hospital to ensure that everything is going well. And, if it worked, he would have to start eating, and they wanted to check how he took the food and drinks given to him. Yuu was there to give him moral support. He would also be the one to bring him back home after everything is over, whether it worked or not.

They walked in and walked to the reception. "We have an appointment for Mikaela Hyakuya," Yuu said calmly.

"Wait here. Someone will come to get you." They sat on one the benches and waited until a nurse came for them. "Mikaela Hyakuya?" Mika stood up. "That's me."

"Follow me." He followed the nurse, Yuu walking behind him.

They followed her to the doctor office, where the operation would take place. "Sit there," the doctor told Mika, pointing the leather chair. He did as told and sat on the chair. "I'll wait outside, okay?" Yuu told Mika, leaving a kiss on his forehead. When Mika nodded in agreement, Yuu left the room, leaving Mika alone with the doctor. "Ready?" the doctor asked. "...Yeah," came Mika's answer after a short hesitation. He was nervous, he won't deny it, but he also wanted it. He wanted to get it done and get his dream come true. Today, he will be human again. He wanted to believe it. Believe it will work.

After a while, he heard:"It's done!"

He opened his eyes... When did he close them? And looked around, trying to see if there were any difference. "How do you feel?" the doctor asked him. "It's weird. I don't feel any different. And yet, I have the feeling that something had changed."

"Can you stand?"

"I guess." He tried to stand... And immediately lost his balance. The doctor caught him and helped him get back to the chair.

One Mika felt well enough to stand, there was only one thought in his mind: Going to see his reflection in a mirror. He had to see with his own eyes if it worked. And so he stood up and walked toward the mirror hanging on the wall. And when he saw that his blue eyes were back, that his fangs were gone, that he was human again, he smiled. A smile that was brighter than the sun itself. Finally, after nearly ten years of being a vampire, he was finally free from that curse. He couldn't be happier. At last, he was able to grow old with Yuu, and he would no longer be afraid of outliving him. All of that was in the past now. It was finally over. He could finally live a normal life. He would longer depend on Yuu's blood to live. It took time, but he was now human again.

When Mika was released from the hospital, a few days later, Yuu was here to pick him up and bring him back home. And he already had something planned for the evening, something he had in mind for a while now, and that he wanted to do once Mika was human. It was going to be a very special evening. One that the blonde was not going to forget. Ever. He couldn't wait.

They walked back home, and once they reached their destination, Yuu parked the car and helped Mika get inside. The blonde was still weak, after all. While Mika went to sit in the living room, Yuu finished the preparations for his surprise for Mika. He put the dinner he made for them, warmed it in the microwave, and lighted some candles. Perfect for a little romantic dinner, only the two of them.

"Mika, dinner's ready!" he said from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen. The table was decorated, with a tablecloth, lighted candles, and a dinner that looked tasty. Mika had to admit; he didn't know Yuu could cook. He was always the one who cooked. "You did all that?" he asked. "Yeah. I wanted to make it special for you." he then added. "Come here." Mika went to sit at the table.

They ate their meal, chatting happily, talking about what was new in their life. Yuu told Mika about things that happened at work and said that the squad was waiting for him to come back. Mika talked about the hospital, and the meals that were not so appetizing, and told him that he was bored during his stay. And that he missed him. They laughed. Both knowing that it was true. After all, Yuu did had a hospital stay. He knew how it was.

After that, the dessert came. Yuu went to the fridge and took a cake from it. A big, decorated cake, like the one at Mika's welcome party. The only difference was the message. On the cake, written in light blue icing, there were "Will you marry me?" When Mika saw the message, he was left speechless. Was that a marriage proposal? Yuu dropped to one knee, a small box in his hand. "Mikaela Hyakuya, will you do me the honor to become my husband?" Mika could not be happier. He always knew that he wanted to be with Yuu forever. So, them being husbands, was a dream come true. Today was the best day of his life so far. "What do you say?" Yuu asked him. Mika took Yuu in a big hug and said:"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Of course, I want to marry you!" Yuu smiled and put the ring around Mika's finger. He then kissed his fiancé. His fiancé... That sounded good.

A few months later, Yuu and Mika married, their friends and family present at the wedding. And they lived happily for the rest of their lives, raising orphans children of the apocalypse. And they died old with their adopted children and grandchildren by their side.

And after death, Yuu, Mika, the Shinoa squad, and the Hyakuya orphans were reunited in heaven.


End file.
